The Chronicles of Alura Bane
by Nightmare139
Summary: Alura Bane is one of the last hunting necromancers in the Spiral. She dreads this fact, but when a new evil force threatens the safety of the Spiral and all its citizens, she must face her fate.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second Wizard101 Fanfiction, which I will write as TLS gets heavily edited. I hope you enjoy my new story. Thanks for reading, and please, leave a review if you enjoyed it. If you don't, I'll just think no one likes it and won't continue. D: Even something as simple as "Keep writing," will motivate me! Thanks again._

 ** _Chapter I_**

My name is Alura Bane. This name might mean nothing to you, in fact, I can guarantee it doesn't, but that doesn't refute the fact that it does mean something to many other people. And nothing good.

You see, my family, the Banes, have a long history. We are very infamous necromancers, known for partnering with Malistaire to give him power over the undead. But I swear we don't do that stuff anymore. At least, we don't do it for Malistaire. Our family now uses necromancy only when it is needed. And after Malistaire left Wizard City, it was quite difficult to keep in touch with him, anyway.

What we do now is mostly the hunting of the undead. We kill them off (quite the oxymoronic situation) so they don't harass the citizens of the Spiral. For years, our lives have been all well and good, until now. Powerful undead have been popping up more so than ever. And guess who the next-in-line necromancer is?

Moi.

So it's my mission to take care of them at some point. Along with the help of other "chosen" necromancers. My parents tell me it's a great honor. Sometimes I wish I was born a Life student. Their lives look oh-so easy.

I look out the window of my bedroom, and see my pet dragon, Luna, sleeping soundly in the grass. I look up at the clock and see that classes start in three hours. I'd woken up incredibly early. I decided to go downstairs, as I saw no point in trying to go back to sleep. My dad was up, which he usually was. There were always hundreds of hunting jobs needing to be taken care of, and as one of the only few necromancers in Wizard City, (that hunted, at least,) he was almost always busy. He looked up to the stairs, saw me, and smiled.

"Good morning, honey," he said as I sat across from him at the table. He was polishing his staff. "You're never up quite this early. Actually, you usually sleep until the last minute. You okay?"

"I'm fine," I scoffed, "I kept waking up every few hours. That's all."

"I see. Are you nervous?"

"Nothing to be nervous about."

My father smirked, placing the polishing cloth back on the table.

"Right. Well, I need to take care of some hunting. Tell your mother I'll be back around four P.M.," he told me, picking up his satchel and then leaving the house, as he did every morning.

I poked around in the cupboards and found some fruit to eat, and then ventured outdoors. It was bright, the sun lustrously falling onto the grass. I made my way to where Luna slept, knelt down next to her, and carefully patted her scaly head. She blinked her eyes open, and as she saw me, gently nudged against my knee. Luna was my best friend in the entire Spiral. I didn't really have any friends, for that matter. Mostly because of the history of my family. But I didn't mind all that much. I don't want to be friends with ignorant people, anyway.

But it would be nice to have a few.

I picked up Luna's food bowl and filled it with baby dragon food. She ate as if she hadn't in years, and smoke rose out of her flared nostrils, the sign of a happy dragon. I sat outside with her for two and a half hours, which really didn't seem that long. I only realized I had to go to school once my mom called for me.

"You're going to be late, Alura!"

I jerked my head up and just then realized how long I'd been outside. I leaped onto my feet and ran down the path to the Spiral door. My mother waved goodbye as I walked through the portal to Wizard City.

The commons weren't incredibly busy, probably because students were getting to their classrooms. As for the death students, our classes were usually held in the library, taught by Malorn Ashthorn. As I walked inside, I spotted the usual suspects: girls swooning over the young (nearly a student,) teacher who had yet to arrive; the 'good' students sitting in the front, waiting patiently for class to begin; the 'bad' students sitting in back, making too much noise. And then there was Miranda, a good friend of mine, as well as Leo, another friend.

We sat somewhere in the middle. We didn't really belong anywhere besides with each other, each for different reasons. For me, it was because I was a hunter. Miranda was obscenely intelligent, and tended to be a know-it-all. Leo... well, I'm not exactly sure what his reasons were. But he was nice enough.

"Hey, Alura," Leo greeted, patting the seat next to him. I smiled and sat, returning the greeting. Miranda said nothing, but was madly writing something in a journal.

"Is she okay?" I ask, motioning to her, and she didn't even look up once.

"She's making an escape plan."

"An escape plan...?"

"Apparently, she stayed after class yesterday to talk to Ashthorn about magic strategy, and at some point he told her that there is a new dark wizard on the rise."

"You mean, like Malistaire?" I asked, wondering if I should believe this news or not.

"Apparently stronger. I wasn't going to believe her, with her lying tendencies, but she seemed genuinely freaked."

"That's because I AM." Miranda finally spoke up, glaring at Leo, "Just you watch. Ashthorn is probably going to make notice of it today in class. In fact, most of the professors probably will. And then the headmaster is going to create this whole big ordeal over it, involve students, and personally, I don't want to be a part of that."

"What's your big plan, then?" I ask half-heartedly. Something like this was the last thing I needed.

"I'm thinking of moving to Grizzleheim. Grizzleheim seems nice."

"Yeah, if the bears don't eat you first." Leo chuckled, earning him another glare. At that moment, the library door opened, and in walked our teacher. He did look a bit more stressed today than usual. He thumped his books onto the desk and looked up at the class with darkened eyes. The room was silent.

"Good morning, class."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II**_

Everyone's eyes were glued to Ashthorne.

"We have a lot to talk about today." He began. I looked to Miranda with a look that asked what was going on. She shrugged, but her look said _told you so._

Leo was just as engaged as the rest of the class, but even more so because of what Miranda had told us.

"Sometimes things don't always go right. Even though we're surrounded by highly powerful wizards, sometimes, darkness can still slip through the cracks."

He was beating around the bush. Which is something common of him.

"What are you talking about?" An obnoxious boy from the back called out. Ashthorne sighed and held his head in dismay.

"I'm talking about evil entities. Like Malistaire, for an example."

Leo raised his hand, and was called on.

"You mean like spirits, fodders, vampires; stuff like that?"

"Well... not exactly. More powerful. You see, things have been occurring recently that seem to have malicious intent. Something very powerful, almost more than Malistaire, actually."

You could hear a collective gasp from the classroom, with a few exclamations tossed in.

"What are you talking about?!" Another demanded.

"Look, the Headmaster told me to give you guys a heads up. Something evil is on the rise, and that's all we know right now. Please, settle down."

After coaxing the class to calm down, he went on with the days' planned lesson, but nobody was listening. And with me being a hunter and all, I knew that I was going to be pushed into the business soon. Whether I liked it or not.

Once class was over, Miranda, Leo, and myself sat on the edge of the pond in the Commons.

"I told you guys. Now who wants to move out of here with me?" Miranda said. Leo scoffed.

"Miranda, it's not that serious. They barely know anything yet. Whatever it is, it can't be as much of a threat as Ashthorne was saying."

"You just wait and see." She replied, throwing a stone into the pond with a plop.

"At least you guys aren't me. If anything happens, I'm going to be the one dealing with it." I butted in.

"Well, they don't know if it has to do with the undead just yet. So I wouldn't complain about it too soon." Miranda told me, which I jokingly shouldered her for. Leo, however, stared intently at the stagnant pool.

And then my worst nightmare shadowed over me. His name was Henry.

Henry WolfLight. The WolfLight's were a particularly vicious family, with a hatred for anything that was even slightly death-related. They believed that the path of the theurgist was the only true path anyone should practice. Death meant evil. Which was far from the truth. But you can't teach old dogs new tricks.

"Alura." I heard his deep voice thunder behind me. Leo stood up, blocking the space between myself and Henry. I heard his deep, throaty laugh.

"Leonard! Come to mess with the big boys?"

"There isn't anything big about you." Leo replied, which caused me to burst out laughing. Leo was always quick-witted.

"Oh, think that's funny, huh?" Henry pushed Leo aside, then knelt down beside me. "You still wanna laugh? Your bloodline is nothing but filth. Yet you still try to make yourselves look like heroes. I think that's hilarious."

Before I could answer with a scathing comment, he pushed me right into the foggy pond. It wasn't particularly deep, thankfully, but I still got soaked. I stood myself up, my robes drenched and sticking against my skin. Other students had gathered around too see what had happened. I heard some laughter.

And there was Henry, with the biggest smirk on his face. And then he left, right before he could get caught. I wished very badly to make him pay.

Leo and Miranda helped me out of the pond, and steered me through the crowd and to my nice, warm house. We stepped up the staircase to my bedroom, and I changed into clean robes and did my best to wring out my saturated hair.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, Alura." Leo said.

"Don't worry about it. You tried, and that's all that matters."

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to stop him. He probably hates me just as much."

"Oh, for the rumor?" Leo chuckled. "Where you said that he didn't want to into Firecat Alley because the snowmen scared him too much?"

"That's the one." Miranda smiled deviously. I shook my head, grinning.

"Well, he's gone now. I don't care about what he said. He's an idiot."

Suddenly, the door to my room opened.

"Who's an idiot?" My father asked, poking his head through the doorway. He nodded to Leo and Miranda as a greeting.

"One of the WolfLight's." I answered him.

"Ah. Agreed." He replied. "Anyway, I'm afraid your friends are going to have to leave. We need to talk."

The three of us exchanged wary glances, but Leo stood up and waved goodbye, making his way out the door, and Miranda followed. As soon as they left, my dad came inside my room.

"I have a feeling you aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you."


End file.
